Ultra-precision machining is a high precision machining technology developed to adapt to the growing requirement for high accuracy in surface finishing. Ultra-precision machining includes ultra-precision turning, grinding, lapping, polishing, etc. As single-crystal brittle materials, such as single-crystal silicon, are hard and brittle, machined surfaces will show brittle fractures during ultra-precision machining processes, which significantly affect surface quality and form accuracy.
Reducing and even eliminating embrittlement in the machining process, improving the machining accuracy and reducing surface roughness during ultra-precision machining have always been the goals in this field of research.